rise of the ice ninja
by blackheart555
Summary: i never thought me Zane Julian would be the new Jack Frost i never wanted it to happen my brothers never knowing i wasn't dead and having to beat evil all on my shoulders with some help from a few other freinds. how was i like this? how will i show my brothers? can i defeat fear itself?
1. Zane Frost

I looked up at the sky I don't remember what happened I was floating when the moon started to lift me up. I stared at it for a long time it kept lifting me in the sky it told me I was Zane frost and he landed me on the ground next to a tree.

I looked at the reflection of the lake I had white hair that was the only difference. I was still wearing my blue hoodie and khaki pants I had a big staff to help me get to my town. I lived in a little cottage with my 5 brothers our sister and our teacher Sensei Wu.

When I got there I walked grudgingly into town I walked up to our little cottage there were a few kids playing but not much activity outside. I walked into our cottage it was weird the door wasn't randomly open like that I walked in and saw my sister crying.

I walked over to her "what's wrong" she wouldn't answer me I walked over to her Nya I placed my hand on her back but it went straight through. I looked at my hands "Nya! Nya! Answer me!" I was scared they couldn't see me or hear me.

I saw my brothers come in Kai was wet and shivering Nya ran over to him with a blanket.

"Did you find him?" Kai shook his head as Nya cover her face and fell to the floor. Jay and Cole bowed their heads. I walked over to them "what happened?" they didn't say anything that night I sat next to my brother's bed.

In the morning I walked outside and walked on top of the fence when it ice suddenly got on it and I slipped on the ground I used my staff and made an ice trail and skated across it. I fell off and ran into a pole making these ice leaves I smiled.

I went back to the pond for answers when I started to glide across the lake I was going to do a jump so I found a snow pile I flew off it when a gust of wind came and I flew. It was the cold air that kept me up I flew to the cottage to tell my brother I ran through the door.

"Guys you'll never believe-" I looked across at their sad faces and looked down I forgot.


	2. Fear

I walked across the snow filled forest where was I going to go? I looked up the moon

"WHY ME! AWNSER ME!" The moon didn't reply I sat on the ground crying I would never see my brothers again when I heard a rustling in the bushes I looked around holding my stick. When two huge yeti's come towards me with a bag before I could react they put me in a bag.

I was tossed I started to struggle when the place got warmer I smelled cookies and heard trains and tools everywhere. I got the rope loose and crawled out and saw a guy he was huge.

Santa clause, I walked out of the bag and stood up.

"Zane!" the red man yelled walking over to me I looked around

"Where am I?" I saw a giant globe it showed yellow lights around the world I noticed my town it had my house it had 2 light probably Nya and Lloyd we gave up on fairytales a long time ago. But I think Nya believing kept her sane.

I looked over at the man he started to speak "kids who believe" he had a Russian accent.

I looked at him with confusion "are you Santa Clause"

"Indeed and your Zane Frost"

"I don't want to be"

"We protect the children Zane you should care a little"

"From who?"

"Fear he wants revenge" just then a yellow man came through the window falling on the ground. I walked over to him and gave him a hand.

"Are you ok?" he nodded

"Sandy you made it!"

A hole came out of the ground under my feet I jumped back as I saw a giant rabbit come out of the hole.

"This place is to bloody cold for my feet" I looked at him as he stared back.

"You're the Easter bunny?"

"Yeah" he had an Australian accent

"I thought you were small like on hop" he looked at me weirdly as this fairy came in the tooth fairy.

"Come on girls!" it looked like she took her job way to seriously. She looked at me "this must be Zane Frost"

"Hi" I said cautiously she grabbed my mouth as she inspected my teeth I pushed her away "no" she smiled "I'm sorry it's my instincts"

"It's ok" I walked over to Santa clause. "So where is Fear" just then the globe turned black and a shadow stood on the globe.

"So this is Zane" I got in my fighting stance as he walked across a balcony that led to another level in the factory.

I heard him say something "fear is coming" and the light went out Santa quickly went over to the cable box and turned the power back. I saw him run out to another room we all followed as he brought out a sleigh.

"Let's go"


	3. teeth

I got on the sleigh much more advanced than in the books. He got his buff deer _cough steroids cough _I sat next to sandy that put on sand goggles. I saw the Easter bunny digging into his seat and the tooth fairy sitting next to Santa.

He started to fly off the reindeer blasting off I stood up feeling the wind in my face. When I saw black horses flying towards my head I grabbed my stick and started to hit the horses. They had these little fairies in their clear dark stomachs. I broke one open grabbing one fairy she was shaking.

I looked around the fairy's kingdom it was magical I saw her on the ground I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"They stole my fairy's and my teeth" I saw she couldn't fly I helped to her feet as we saw death.

"Is the tooth fairy going to cry?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm so scared"

"I'll come up there and kick your ass"

"I'm so scared of a girl"

"Once they stop believing in you you'll disappear"

She flew up to him when a horse flew in front of her. She ducked and fell I ran over and caught her.

"I can't fly" I looked up as he disappeared. I put her down and walked over to a wall it explained her and stuff.

"We even have your teeth" I looked at her.

"Where are they?"

"Fear stole them" I wanted them back it could explain why I am here.

"How am I going to survive?" I looked over at her

"We'll deliver the teeth" she gave us four bags filled with coins I started to fly house to house. My first house I grabbed the tooth and set the coin under. I went to the neighbors but EB flew me down a hole and beat me to it.

I saw SC through a window and froze him in place and took the tooth me had grabbed. After a whole night of grabbing we met at a roof and showed off our bags Sandy beat all of us.

We ended up at me village I walked down a hill and saw my home I looked over at SC EB sandy and the TF who was talking and laughing. I entered my house I saw Lloyd and Cole talking I saw Nya she was leaning against the wall I saw the TF outside the window I walked out.

"Who's that?"

"My family" she looked at me with sadness in her face.

"I'm sorry"


End file.
